


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Relationships can get messy. Especially when you think you want someone and it turns out who you wanted was right in front of you all along. And it doesn't make things easier when Cheryl starts meddling with Secret Santa. But they really needed her help. AUish, *DISCLAIMER* McMantle, Beronica, Cheroni





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

The snow fell as the Christmas carols played on her radio. Parking her car, Josie took a sip of her mom’s hot cocoa. There was nothing like Christmas time. Besides the two weeks from school, she and her sisters could finally relax. Spend time with each other watching chick flicks, decorating trees, dancing to modern Christmas songs and singing Mariah Carey’s _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ and Boyz to Men _Let It Snow_. Let’s not forget Bing Crosby’s _I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas_.

So much had changed this year for her. Josie and the Pussycats was finally getting the notoriety they deserved. Which was good. This was her and her sisters’ dream. They found their voice together. But one person was missing. Better yet. In and out. Reggie Mantle.

One of her closest friends since kindergarten. The one who stole her animal crackers one day which ended up in a fight where she busted his lip. And you would think that would make them sworn enemies, but if anything, it made them close. Through the years they grew up, he taught her how to throw a football and change a tire. And she taught him how to read music and cook. It had seemed as if he was just there, taking her home after practice. Going to her concerts. It seemed as if they were progressing into something more.

Until Veronica Lodge…..

And she hated how she couldn’t find anything wrong with the gorgeous Latina. She had great style and great hair. Wherever she went, she brought the party. And Reggie was happy. And she was happy for him. Besides, she couldn’t afford a boyfriend with the craziness of being Riverdale’s It band.

For some reason, Cheryl made them all participate in Secret Santa. And she hated how she couldn’t hint who had her name. Unfortunately, she had Reggie’s. And his gift was in her bag, but what if it was too much? A gift this nice would mean something. It did mean something.

Walking to her locker, she opened her locker finding a scrapbook. Biting her lip, she opened it as her eyes widened. Inside were all her singing programs, ribbons from their competitions. Pictures of her with V and Mel. She smiled brightly turning every page, finding pictures of glued emblems like music notes, microphones, and cat ears. It was done with care, patience, and pride. But at the back was a picture of her and Reggie together. It was one of their crazy selfies. She held two fingers behind his head as he made a hideous face. Looking up, she found him right there, with his charming smile.

“Merry Christmas Josephine McCoy.” She hugged him. And he hugged her. Taking in her small form against his. Her long eyelashes. Her flawless chocolate skin. That smile that just always made his day. God did he miss this. Just being with her. Not saying one thing. This was his best friend. The girl who could easily look in his eyes, and know what he was thinking.

And he didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose the best relationship he had. She was that important to him. And he had to move on. He did move on. With Veronica.

Veronica who was just like him in ways. Charming. Fun. But at times that all it was between them. Fun. Intimacy. And after that, nothing else was there……

“I love it Reginald.” She gave him another hug, and he rubbed her back. Times like these made them want to tell each other how they really felt. Made them think that they could work. But she was too good for him. She deserved so much more. Someone who was just as talented and insightful and mature like her.

“I’m glad you do JoJo.” He let her go. When he pulled her name, Cheryl winked at him. And he knew she was playing matchmaker. He didn’t know whether to thank her or curse her.

“I pulled your name too.” She handed him the box out her bag. It was wrapped in Spiderman paper. Where did she find this? Opening it, he smiled at the leather jacket.

“You’re a freaking angel. O my god. I love you so much.” He said it trying it on. Josie just knew him. And he knew her. Kissing her forehead, he hid his blush.

“I love you too.” Their eyes widened as they realized what they said. “as a friend.” She laughed it off. He nodded, feeling his heart break. It was so heavy, but he ignored it.

“I know we’ve both been busy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t keep tabs on you. I run into your mom at times and she tells me about your concerts. Like I don’t know. But I listen.” He laughed.

“I know Reggie. She tells me. She misses you. Even my dad does, especially when the games are on.” She sadly said.

“Yeah. My mom misses you too especially when those lifetime movie marathons come on. She claimed with you in my life, she could always count on you to be the adult.”

They both laughed missing Cheryl and Toni walking passed them bright smiles.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“I am so amazing. Josie and Reggie will be together in no time.” Cheryl tossed her hair as Toni shook her head, grabbing her hand. Lacing their fingers together. This relationship was new for them. And they didn’t want to be too forward. The photographer didn’t know how she ended up in this position. How could she be attracted to someone who was this prissy and high maintenance? But underneath the make-up and couture, Cheryl had a heart. She protected those she held dear to her.

Surprisingly, she was one of the first people to help her get used to this place.

“Sure…..” Toni teased as the red head bumped into her playfully. “Thanks for the new camera.” She wore it proudly.

“And thanks for the Mac lip gloss. I didn’t even know you knew what Mac was.” Cheryl teased. Yeah she was rough around the edges, but that was what made her different. In a good way.

Toni rolled her eyes pulling her with her as Veronica passed them.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Veronica saw Reggie with Josie at her locker. Never once had he ever looked at her like that. But then again, never did she. Yes, she was attracted to Reggie. Who wouldn’t be? He had this confidence about himself. Like herself. And she liked surrounding herself with people like her. That’s why she couldn’t be mad at Josie. Because Josie’s confidence came naturally. Like hers. The rock star’s infinite beauty and talent was limitless and her personality was magnetic. When she first came, she instantly had a crush on her. But then someone else called to her too.

Betty Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper. Her best friend who was so sweet and angelic. She was literally the angel on her shoulder. Who kept her balanced. Which was why she was thankful she pulled her name for Secret Santa.

Opening the door to the newspaper room, the blonde stood up, hugging her. “Merry Christmas V.” This was the girl who turned her whole life upside down. Forcing her to get out of her comfort zone. To move on from Jughead.

“O you should have.” The two laughed exchanging gifts.

“I swear Cheryl did this on purpose.” Betty said, staring at the angel necklace. It was beautiful. Her new friend knew her so well.

“Let me help you.” Veronica helped her put the necklace on. Betty touched it, smiled.

“How does it look?” Veronica stared at the brown-eyed beauty.

“Beautiful.” Veronica’s words were low. Passionate. Her eyes were dreamy. And Betty found herself blushing. This girl was making everything so confusing for her. With one look, she was so self-conscious. She was no where near her beauty, but she still felt.

“Go on, open it.” Betty said. “I was shopping at antique stores and I knew it was you.” Veronica stared at the antique comb and mirror made of sterling silver. She couldn’t find the words.

“Betty I.” Veronica embraced her as Betty held her in her arms.

“What’s wrong V?” She held her hand.

“It’s just that. I just feel like you are the only one who really understands me. I mean. Reggie tries too, but we’ve just grown distant from each other. It just seems like our relationship is a chore. But all relationships have their rocky moments. Besides you, he’’s helped me to adjust in this small town.” She held her hand tightly. “I just want us to get back to where we were, but I know we can’t because of Josie. I mean. She respects our relationship. Doesn’t cross any boundaries, but I know Reggie thinks about her. Even when we’re together and as odd as that sounds It doesn’t bother me.”

“So it doesn’t bother you that you’re second best.” Betty didn’t mean to sound irritated but Veronica deserved more. Why was she choosing to settle?

“You don’t get it B. Reggie is better than my ex Nick St. Clair. Flirtatious. Drug user. Smug. Entitled. Reggie treats me with respect. Doesn’t pressure me. it’s a nice feeling…..”

“I get that. But he’s not the only one who can make you feel like that.” Their eyes connected, sensing the tension between them. “You deserve everything Veronica.” It was a whisper. So low. And trembling.

Betty didn’t know what made her say that. And she wasn’t expecting those words to just click in her head. Nor Veronica’s. but at the moment, it made sense to them.

And then their lips met……..

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie gripped her books heading to the newspaper room, she had to tell Betty to put an announcement about their concert early in the next year in the next edition. Reggie volunteered to walk her to class, but she couldn’t. He didn’t belong to her. She poured her heart out to him. It was just so easy too, and then she took it back. She was a coward.

Opening the door, her eyes widened at Betty and Veronica kissing. Really kissing. Placing her hand over her mouth, she pulled herself away. Closing the door silently, she couldn’t believe it. Poor Reggie. He cared for Veronica so much. replaying what she saw, she headed to the music room. Closing the door behind her, her sisters, Cheryl and Toni looked at her with curiosity.

“If you knew a secret that could potentially hurt someone you care about would you tell them?” Josie asked. They remained silent looking at eachother.

“How big is the secret?” Valerie asked.

“Gargantuan. A quagmire of epic proportions.” They all stared at each other.

“Then tell it.” Toni didn’t hide her love for gossip.

“Ok. It’s something that I am not supposed to know. I just stumbled upon. So I can give you clues for you to figure it out.” Three of the girls huffed in irritation.

“Yay. I love 20 questions.” Melody chimed while the others rubbed their foreheads. “I’m ready.”

Josie held up two fingers. “Two people.” Melody said as Josie nodded. “Keep it coming.” Josie pointed to her chest. “Two girls.” Melody said.

“I like it already.” Toni said. They rolled their eyes at the comment. Josie pointed at her lips. “Two girls kissed.” Josie nodded.

“Who?” Valerie asked.

Josie pulled her hair in a ponytail. “Betty.” Cheryl said. “And……” Josie placed her purse handle on her wrist. “Veronica…..O my my my. This is juicy.” The girls literally saw the wheels turning in her head. “So humpty and dumpty fell on top of each other.”

“Cheryl.” Toni chastised.

“What? Ok. Ok. I’m indifferent towards Betty. Even though she’s my cousin. I mean she has this high moral compass but when it comes to what she wants its ok for her to put them aside. When her and Jug broke up, thank God. I was tired of lice.” They all laughed.

“They were cute together.” Melody said.

“And insanely always together.” Toni had to admit.

“Guys who cares about Bughead. What about Reggie? What should I do?”

“Capitalize on the opportunity and get your man.” Cheryl said. It was a no brainer. Her sister had been in love with him since elementary school. So had he. They tried to hide it so well. But everyone knew. “It’s ok to put your needs first. Especially when this was bound to happen.”

“I don’t know. I mean. If I tell him, then he can get mad me. and if I don’t tell him, and he finds out that I knew all along, then he’s mad at me. I can’t lose him. I love him too much. I can’t lose him.” Melody rubbed her back.

“I’ll tell him.” Cheryl smiled at her sweet sister. “I’m used to people hating me anyway. I don’t care. But I know you two deserve to be together.” Toni smiled at the hopeless romantic.

“No. It wouldn’t be right. It’s my responsibility.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The two parted, catching their breaths, touching their lips. Not knowing what to say or how to describe their moment. “Was that someone at the door?” Betty asked as Veronica cupped her face. Both their cheeks were red. They wanted more.

“No.” Veronica leaned back in as Betty separated herself from her. What was she thinking? How could she kiss someone who was in a relationship with someone else? She didn’t do that. It went against who she was.

“Betty what’s wrong?” Veronica saw this abrupt change as the blonde got off the table.

“This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong.” Betty distanced herself, reeling from this. If she told Archie, he would tell Bug. And she wasn’t ready for that yet. Not under the circumstances.

“Not everything.” Veronica tried to reach for her hand. For so long she was trying to convince herself that this was just admiration. And that kiss changed everything. Even before the kiss. Her lips made everything clear in her head and heart. She saw the emotion in Betty’s eyes for her.

“You’re with Reggie. And you just said that you didn’t want to leave him. And now you kiss me and….”

“You kissed back.” Veronica challenged.

“But do you realize how that looks. Like you don’t know what you want….” Betty exclaimed. “You’re right. I did kiss you. And I shouldn’t have. I don’t know what came over me. but I just can’t.” She grabbed her jacket leaving.

Veronica hid her face in her hands. She didn’t mean for it to happen. And she didn’t know how in her relationship with Reggie, she realized Betty was the one. But she was right. She couldn’t do that to him. Or to herself. She was just so much better than her. In knowing what she wanted…..

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Nice jacket Mantle. Is that what your girlfriend got you?” Moose asked closing his locker. Noticing how his brother had a goofy smile on his face. It had been a while since it had been there. And he wanted to know why.

“Nah. Josie.” Reggie said absentmindedly. Moose gave him a sneaky smirk.

“That’s who I meant.” Moose laughed as Reggie threw a towel at him.

When he told Josie he loved her, yeah it was an accident. But he meant every word of it. And he shouldn’t have taken it back. Folding his lips, Moose stood at his locker. “Just break up with Veronica.”

“It’s not that simple. Just because I love her doesn’t mean she loves me back. I mean she does love me. as a friend. And even if she did, it doesn’t mean we can be together. She has so much drive and ambition for her future. it would be selfish.”

“That’s bull and you know it. She would make time for you. I can’t you are going to risk your only chance of happiness for only security. I look and I notice you barely have that with Veronica.” Reggie huffed. “Sorry dude. But it’s true. Take a risk.” He walked out. “Hey Josie.” She waved. “No ones in there but him.” He nudged her.

Why did everyone do that when they were together? Give them the all knowing glance.

Josie waited for him outside the locker room, calming her nerves. Trying to figure out how she was going to tell him. Walking in the locker room, she decided to because she didn’t want anyone to hear this. This was too personal.

“You ok JoJo?” She bit her lip, playing with her hands. Closing his locker, he walked over to her, grabbing her hands.

“Yeah. But you won’t be.” Her eyes held this sadness. He waited for her to say something else, but nothing else came.

“What do you mean?” She took his hands in hers sitting him down on the wooden seat between the lockers.  “JoJo just tell me.”

“I saw Veronica with Betty………” She paused.

“Okayyyyyyyy.” He didn’t get it, but she seemed so panicked. Rubbing her arms up and down, she stopped it. He needed the coddling. Not her.

“They were kissing……” His eyes bucked. Did he hear her right?

“What?” He asked feeling so many emotions betrayal, sadness, but most importantly, relief. It wasn’t like he didn’t see it with his own eyes. She was starting to hang out with her more. Their intimate looks….

“They were….” His silence scared her.

“I heard you ….” Josie didn’t get it. He wasn’t upset. He was calm. Maybe he was waiting for her to leave him. And she would because he needed space.

“I’ll just leave you alone.” She let go of his hand.

The crazy thing was that when she left, he wanted to tell her to stay with him. That deep down, he was grateful it happened. But then he realized how he was this coward. Someone who should have been brave enough to end their relationship when he felt it change. He should be brave enough to fight for Josie.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Toni pecked Cheryl’s lips and the red head pulled her back for another. The HBIC blushed, covering her face. “Is Cheryl Blossom blushing?” Toni licked her lips. “I do have that effect on people.” Toni tossed her purple hair. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Yeah.” Cheryl hadn’t smiled like this in a while. Her heart skipped a beat. And the butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t go away. She couldn’t help but stare at Toni as she left her in the library. She had to search for books for her report that was due right after the break. Looking through the aisles, she saw Betty. The blonde looked at her, then turned her head.

It wasn’t fair that someone as maniacal as Cheryl finally got what she wanted. A girl who truly liked her. And here she was a girl who tried to do the right thing always, couldn’t get what she wanted. Which was why she broke up with Jug. She wasn’t as happy with him as she was around Veronica.

“Well someone is in a bad mood today.” Cheryl stood beside her with folded arms. “So what did that moral compass of yours prevent you from doing?” The red head knew how to irk her cousin.

“Up yours Cheryl.” Betty walked off as the red head followed her, silently laughing.

“O such vulgarities coming from the town’s goody two shoes.”

“What is your problem? Why do you enjoy antagonizing me so much? You have everything. The looks. Brains. Clothes. Even the HOT GIRLFRIEND and still you find the time to bother me.” Betty blew up on her. Cheryl just folded her arms. Surprised at her harshness. Actually impressed by it.

“Are you done cousin?” Cheryl gave her a sneaky smile.

“What?” Betty didn’t know how that didn’t push her away. Cheryl was so emotionally sporadic. One minute you wanted to hug her, and then the next you wanted to choke her.

“From your outburst, I can tell you have a lot of resentment and since you emphasized hot girlfriend, that means you definitely are having girl problems. Let me guess Veronica……” She didn’t need to know she heard it from Josie. It wasn’t like she didn’t see it for herself.

“Just mind your business.” Betty tried to walk off. How did she understand people so well?

“Technically it is my business since you two are both River Vixens. It could tear our team apart. I don’t have time to change up formations because you two can’t get yourselves together.”

“Whatever Cheryl.” In a way she was right tho.

“Just so you know. If she makes you happy. Then go for it. Her and Reggie aren’t really together.” It was moments like this that showed Cheryl had some humanity. That was trying to be nice. But she still didn’t know.

“You aren’t being genuine Cheryl. I know you. You put us together so that Josie could have Reggie. I’m not an idiot.” The red head nodded.

“Yeah. Duh. But anyone with two eyes can see the chemistry between you and Veronica. Way better than you and Jughead. But that’s my opinion.”

“I didn’t ask for it.”

“Just answer this question? What are you afraid of?” Betty walked off realizing her frenemy cousin was telling the truth. What was she afraid of? It wasn’t her mother’s judgmental comments. Or even the labels the world would give her. It was the fact that she knew Veronica only thought she wanted to be with her. She was mistaking friendship for something more. And she would get bored of her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Veronica sent him a text asking to meet her on the roof, he knew it was time. Time to stop hiding. To finally face this. And as he walked up the stairs, he knew he was ready. Opening the door, he saw her standing there holding herself. She was a truly beautiful girl. Just not for him.

She held herself, looking in his eyes. Knowing the moment she said this, it would change his whole opinion of her. She didn’t want to lose his friendship, but it had to happen. “I kissed Betty.” She spoke firmly. She had no regret in her eyes.

“I know.” He placed his hands in his pockets looking in her eyes. Hers held question.

“How did you find out?”

“Moose told me. he was looking for Betty and found your two together.” He wanted to keep Josie out of it. Veronica knew when he was lying. Even now he was trying to protect Josie. But she wasn’t mad at her, she was grateful. “But still, I’m glad you told me.”

“I respect you Reggie. I always have. And I always will. This was just meant to happen. But I am sorry. I should have told you what I was feeling.”

“I’m sorry too. I should have told you how I was feeling too. I really did like you V. I wasn’t trying to use you to get over Josie.”

“I know.” V stroked his cheek.

The two sadly laughed. This wasn’t a cliché highschool breakup where both were crying and angry. This end felt like a new start.

“So are you going to tell Josie how you feel?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Betty already knows and she wants nothing to do with me.”

“Yes she does. I don’t know anyone who wants nothing to do with you. Some people you just got to work harder to convince. Like when Josie and I were in 6th grade and she wanted to try out for this solo in choir. She was scared, but I convinced her she could do it. Well. Not just me but her mom. and dad. And look at her now.” He laughed.

“See that’s how it should be. The way you talk about her. I don’t know if I could ever have that with Betty.” Reggie held her hand.

“You can. Just put forth an effort.” He let go of her hand. It was time for him to get his girl.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie stood at her locker, getting her books for her next class. She was still wondering if she did the right thing. She hated putting him through that kind of pain. She knew he wanted his relationship with Veronica to work. And most likely he forgave her, and that they were back together. And that was what hurt the most. That he was happiest not with her. Placing her head in her locker she wiped her tears. God this hurt.

Reggie ran down the hallway, seeing her small form at her locker. “JoJo.” He called her name.

She looked up, scared at the sight of him running like a madman to her. But that fear ended as he picked her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her. Which she didn’t mind one bit. She had been waiting for this moment, like him. His lips were bitter. Sweet. A weird concoction of everything imaginable, but they felt so good with hers as her fingers played with in his hair. His did the same. Putting her down, they both caught their breaths.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too…” She stole another kiss.

“I just want you Josie. Just you.” He said. She nodded.

“Me too Reggie. Me too.”

“You and me Josie.”

“you and me.” She gave him one sweet kiss.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Betty found herself back in the newspaper room. Being thrown back into that kiss. Touching her lips, she smiled sadly. Her phone rang, it was Veronica. And she didn’t know what to say to her, so she ignored it. Veronica came inside, seeing the stunning blonde sit on the couch.

She really cared for Betty. And that meant respecting her space. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” the answer should be obvious when she didn’t answer her call.

“To be honest V. I don’t know.” Veronica sat beside her holding her hand. “I mean, it just happened. And I’ve felt this way for a while now.”

“Me too. I broke up with Reggie.” Betty’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry.” Betty bit her lip, rejoicing that happened. But her friend had to feel some pain behind it.

“Don’t be. It was mutual.”

“Are you sure?” Veronica nodded.

“One thing I know about you B is that you see things so simple. Right and wrong. Black and white. And for once can you not try to figure this out. Can you just accept that this is what you want. What we both want.”

“I’m just scared that it’s going to be like it was with Jug. It was simple, thrilling, exciting, and then it fizzled out. You’re a big city girl. Used to everything so fast paced. And here I am the girl from next door who loves milkshakes from Pop’s.” Veronica laughed.

“But that’s what makes you special. Because I haven’t met anyone as angelic as you.”

“And I haven’t met anyone as straightforward and assertive as you. And i.” Veronica put her finger on her lips, kissing her gently. Enjoying the taste of her lips gloss. Finally this was happening to her. To them both.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cheryl peeked in the room as Toni pulled her out, stealing a sweet kiss. Cheryl bit her lip as the girl laced her hand with hers. “What would this school do without me?” Toni laughed. “Now no one can say I didn’t do anything for them.” Toni smiled brightly. “you are enjoying this.”

“Well yeah. I am. Because when I got here. I was instantly attracted to you. And people warned me. but here you are showing me this different side. You got Reggie and Josie together. Betty and Veronica. Who’s next?”

Cheryl thought seeing Valerie and Melody at their lockers.

“Melody and Sweet Pea would cute don’t you think.” Toni bit her lip. “Their height difference.”

“It takes a strong woman to handle Sweet Pea, but I think Melody could do it. Why not? While we are at it, what about Fangs and Valerie?” They walked towards their friends as Toni squeezed her hand.

“I love the holidays.” Toni kissed her cheek.

“Me too.” Cheryl blushed.


End file.
